The list
by Falingten
Summary: Gray makes a list of why he would be the best boyfriend for erza. contain: grayza, nali, lolu, miralax, lyvia, baccana, gale, albis, elfman x evergreen, rogue x wendy x sting (pairing name?). rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me, and I'm sorry if the characters are OOC. In this story Sting and Rogue are 13 and they are a Fairy tail mage**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail, if I did I would add my OC :D**

* * *

The girls of fairy tail are having a sleep over at fairy hill. They all wear the same pink pajamas.

"alright let's get this party started" shouts cana, as she hold a pack of beer "it's not that kind of party" said erza "besides there's wendy so we have to keep the alcohol out" said lucy "aaaw….this party sucks" muttered cana "I'm sorry cana-san" said wendy a little sad "it's okay wendy" said cana, while patting wendy's head "now let's start this party" said mira, while putting a CD.

The music plays 'Die Young by Ke$ha'.

Everybody starts dancing like a wild animal, except juvia who is sitting on the sofa while drinking juice. Erza starts walking towards her "not enjoying the party?" said erza. "Juvia isn't really good at dancing" said juvia. "it's easy just move to the music" said erza, while shaking her hips. "okay, juvia will try" she stand up and put her glass of juice down, juvia starts following erza's move. "that's it!" said erza.

After everyone finish dancing they do other activities like play dress up, give each other make-overs, play charades, pillow fight, and eat junk food.

"man…I'm tired" said lucy yawning "yeah! today was fun" said lisanna "lucy-san how is your head?" ask wendy "oh it's fine now, thanks to you" said lucy remembering the accident.

"**who wants to play pillow fight?" said erza while holding a ton of pillows. "bring it on" said mira smirking. Everyone starts taking cover except lucy, juvia, wendy, and charle. "take cover you guys" whisper levy and bisca. Wendy, charle, and juvia acts fast from the order. "ooh…come on it wo-" lucy was hit by two rocks or so she thought, she went flying to the window and fell two story high everyone came rushing to her help.**

"erza and mira are way worse than erza, gray, and natsu combine" thought lucy.

Everyone is getting ready for sleep "Wait! What are you guys doing?!" shout cana "we're getting ready to sleep" said levy, everybody nodded "come on it's only 10 pm" said cana "that's why we need to get some sleep" said charle "I thought we would stay up all night? plus there is one more game I want to play!" cana pouted "what's the game?" ask lisanna, Cana grinned more wide than natsu's if it's possible "I want to play…TRUTH OR DARE!" shout cana "no… I'm tired lets go to sleep" said erza turning around and everyone followed, leaving cana with her mouth open and an awkward moment.

"WHAT!COME ON LETS PLAY" yelled cana her hands up "it's late" said erza "one more please just truth or dare that's it, please" whined cana "NO!" erza stated, covered herself with a blanket "chicken" said cana smirking, Erza's eye twitched "no I'm not" said erza "pekok-pekok" said cana dancing like a chiken "fine let's play!" shouted erza

Everyone gathered around making a circle "okay the rules are simple I will spin this bottle and whoever it points to have to chose truth or dare" said cana "let's just get this over with" said erza.

Cana spins the bottle and it points to bisca "bisca truth or dare?" ask cana "umm…" _"what should I chose? If I chose truth they will ask me about alzack, if dare I will be force doing embarrassing things"_ thought bisca "come on hurry up!" said cana "dare" bisca blurted out "okay then I dare you to call alzack and ask him out" said cana smirking "what!? No way in hell am I doing that!" shout bisca "a dare is a dare" said cana smirking "*sigh*fine" bisca picked the phone up, dialed his number and wait for it to be answered "his not picking up" whispered bisca "just be patient" cana whispered back. Suddenly the line connected "oh hi, al" "I know it's late but I was just wondering" "would you like to go out with me?" there was a long pause "umm al are you still there?" there was another long pause "I guess he hung-up" though bisca sadly, and was about to hung-up herself until alzack speak again with a weird voice "sure! the park sounds nice" said bisca "okay meet you on 8" she hung-up "so how was it?" ask lisanna "I just got a date!" said bisca jumping around while squealing and the others follow "okay now you spin the bottle" cana handed the bottle to bisca.

She spins the bottle and it end up pointing to wendy "wendy truth or dare?" ask bisca. "um… I think I will chose-" before wendy can finish her answer the door burst and there standing was evergreen "so I see you girls are having a slumber party and didn't invite me?" said ever, there was an awkward silence before levy broke it "um…evergreen why don't you join us?" ever shuts the door "does anyone have a spare night gown?" ask ever nonchalant, everyone sweat drop "I think erza has one" said mira, looking at erza who looks a little bit pissed "I'll check my closet" erza standing up, open her closet and find the same pink pajamas that everyone is wearing, she handed it to ever who looks quite disgusted "you want it or not?" ask erza who is getting pissed "uh…sure thanks" ever grab the pajama and went to the bathroom to get change "how does she know we're having a slumber party?" ask erza "I think I know who" said mira, everyone looks at her puzzled and they all realized "elfman" everyone said his name.

"okay~ I'm done changing, so what are you guys doing?" ask ever "where playing truth or dare" said bisca "okay where were we?" "I chose truth" said wendy "okay then, who do you like sting or rouge? Ask bisca smirking. By this question wendy blushed as red as erza's hair "I-I do-don't" "oh come on I see you guys hang-out a lot" said bisca "that's true! Is there a love triangle?" ask lucy "I-I " "uh~ a love triangle sounds like levy and juvia's problem" said lisanna "LISANNA!" shouts levy and juvia "what I'm just kidding". "or do you like both of them?" ask erza "n-n" "wow! I never though wendy would be such a playgirl" said cana "my-my" said mira "I too was in a love triangle" said ever "that's enough!" yelled charle "look what you did to wendy" she said while pointing at her, wendy was shivering and her face was really red as an old tomato "you broke her" charle stated "we're sorry" they all said.

"okay lets continue" bisca spins the bottle since wendy can't move at all. It points to lucy "truth or dare?" ask bisca "um… I will chose truth" said lucy unsure of her choice "how is it with natsu?" "what?" lucy was shock to hear the question and look at lisanna, who is faking a smile "um…I" _"damn it bisca why?"_ thought lucy "you know that lisanna has feelings for him, and yet why do you ask me that?!" lucy begin to panic. And bisca just realize her mistake _"oh! Shit I forgot about lisanna! Mirajane is going to kill me"_ and she also realize that mira was glaring at her. "um… me and natsu are just friends nothing more" said lucy smiling "um…okay" said bisca sweat drop _"way to go bisca"_ she though.

"here" she gives the bottle to lucy. Lucy spins and it points to erza "trut-" lucy got cut off "truth" erza stated "okay" lucy though about what to ask _"okay I'm just gonna ask a simple question"_ "who do you thing is going to be the worst boyfriend and why?" ask lucy "what there is nothing fun about that!" shout cana "indeed" ever stated "I think this question is more less awkward" stated lucy "she has a point" everyone thought. "So who is it?" ask lucy "gray" erza said simply "really? I always thought it would be natsu" said levy "yeah, why did you pick gray?" ask lucy "because he is lazy, irresponsible, doesn't pay attention that he has a stalker" juvia was shock to hear that _"that means erza-san knows that I stalk gray-sama?"_ thought juvia. "and to top it all off he strips all the time! He is the most inappropriate guy I ever meet. And that's why he is the worst boyfriend ev-" erza was cut off by someone slamming the door open "LIKE HELL I'M WORST THAN FLAME BRAIN!"

* * *

Sorry for the cliff hanger :)

I know the characters are a little OOC so sorry :( but that's what makes it fun :P

Please tell me my mistake and I will improve it but go easy on me because I'm new!

The next chapter will explain it all!

Thank you for reading and review please! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm back! I just wanna say thank u for the nice reviews! I'm really happy that u guys like my fic :) I hope this chapter is more better to your liking ^_^**

**Bolt = thoughts**

**Bolt and italic = girls conversation **

**P.S I'm really sorry it took so long! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**

* * *

Boy's POV

It was a usual night at fairy tail, people shouting, chairs are thrown, tables were scattered everywhere. Yup, it was your typical fairy tail except the guild is missing a few of their main girls.

"hey, I just realize something…where are all the girls?" ask gray

"like I care! Let's just fight!" shouts natsu sending a punch to gray

"bring it on flame brain!" gray shouts back

"don't forget about me!" shouts gajeel

"go natsu-nii!" cheered sting "gajeel-san don't give up" shouts rogue

"hahahaha you don't have someone to cheer you hahaha" natsu and gajeel points to gray while laughing like a complete maniac

"SHUT UP!" shouts gray

The three of them are in a fight again.

"now that gray mention it, where are the girls?" ask wakaba to macao

"how the hell should I know?" said wakaba

"hey elfman! Do you know where the girls are?" ask wakaba

Elfman was a little surprise of the question "h-how s-should I know?"

"you just stuttered" -macao "NO! I wasn't, a man never stutters!" -elfman

Then alzack's phone begin to ring

"alzack your phone is ringing" shouts wakaba

"wait a second!" shouts alzack who was fighting jet and droy "whose calling?" -alzack "it's bisca" -wakaba, when hearing bisca's name alzack ran fast for the phone and picks it up "Hello!" _"oh hi, al"_ "hey bisca!" _"I know it's late but I was just wondering"_ "what is it bisca?" _"would you like to go out with me?"_ by hearing this alzack fainted "Oi! Alzack!"-macao, everyone came running to alzack "what happen to him?" ask gray "I don't know he just fainted" said wakaba, then there was a voice from the phone _"umm al are you still there?"_ "alzack are u okay?" ask macao "bi-bis-bisca da-date" "what are you saying?" ask macao, then gray picks the phone "hey bisca sorry about that" gray was trying to sound like alzack "want to go to the park tomorrow?" _"sure! the park sounds nice" _"8 am sound good?" _"okay meet you on 8" _bisca hangs up, Gray sighs "how do you know that bisca way asking him out?" ask wakaba "first he fainted, second he just tell us"

Macao and wakaba takes alzack to the infirmary so he can rest there for his date tomorrow.

"this just makes me more curious" said gray

"curious of what ice breath?" ask natsu

"there is no way that bisca would ask him to go out in the middle of the night" said gray

"aye!" –happy "Fro thinks so too!"- frosch

Gray than notice that elfman was acting really weird

"elfman do you know anything about this?" ask gray

Elfman was starting to sweat "know about what?" elfman was hiding his stutter but everyone knew something was up, everyone starts circling around him backing him up against the wall

"spill the beans elfman!" shouts natsu

"never! A man will always keep his promises!" shouts elfman

"then we will just have to beat you up!" shouts natsu

"bring it!" elfman shouts back.

The Raijinshū are sitting in the other corner

"man, they sure are noisy" said laxus a little bit pissed

"what do you expect? It's fairy tail after all" said bixlow

"but this is outrageous! It's already late!" said freed

"will you guys shut up! your bothering laxus" shouted evergreen

"we will after elfman spill the beans" said natsu

"here you could use evergreen" said bixlow dragging evergreen and shoved her to elfman "what do you expect me to do?" ask evergreen "lure him"

Evergreen took off her glasses and posed in a seductive saying "elfman-kun will you tell me your secret?" **"this is not going to work" everybody thought **

"ALL THE MAIN GIRLS OF FAIRY TAIL ARE HAVING A SLEEPOVER AT FAIRY HILLS" elfman blurt it all out in one breath

"THEY WHAT?" ask evergreen dark auras started surrounding her "AND THEY DIDN'T INVITE ME!? HOW DARE THEY" evergreen stormed out of fairy tail and headed for fairy hills

"oh! Men I'm so dead" said elfman

"so~ the girls are having a sleep over" said natsu with a big grin "let's go stalk them!"

"it's already late so you guys just go ahead we're going home" said jet and droy

"yeah we're not going either" said macao and wakaba

"I'm going" said laxus standing up "if laxus is going so will I!" said freed **"you got to be fucking kidding me why you must tag along all the time" thought laxus. **Bixlow noticed laxus pissed of face "hey freed don't we have a mission tomorrow morning? We should head back too" said bixlow "your right, sorry laxus but I can't go" said freed disappointed "thank you bixlow I owe you one" laxus whispered

"how about you guys?" ask natsu to gray, gajeel, elfman, sting and rogue

"I'm going"-gray "gi hi hi hi sounds fun"-gajeel "it's not manly to stalk but if it's evergreen I will give up my manly nous"-elfman "I'm going because natsu-nii is going!"-sting "I'm going too"-rogue

"but isn't it past your bedtime?" ask pantherlily

"if wendy can stay up late so can I" said sting, rogue nod in agreement

* * *

So natsu, gray, laxus, gajeel, elfman, sting and rogue headed to fairy hills and all the exceeds went home except happy because he wants to spy on carla

"hey gray, laxus, who do you want to spy?" ask happy

"WHAT!?" shouts gray and laxus

"well because I know that natsu is going to spy on lisanna or lucy, gajeel will go for levy, elfman for evergreen, sting and rogue will probably go for wendy. And the only girl available are erza, juvia, cana, mirajane and also bisca but I don't think anyone will go after her because she's alzacks" stated happy

Everyone was shocked, what happy said was all true

"**since when did he get so smart!?"-everyone thoughts**

"how did you become so smart?" ask natsu

"because I eat fish!" happy stated

"either that or you've been hanging a lot with mirajane" said gray

Then they have finely arrived for they're destination

"so how do we spy on them?" ask gajeel

"I know the perfect spot!" said happy

* * *

In a small attic

"hey move over!"-gray "you move over!"-natsu "you both move over!"-gajeel "will you three shut up!"-laxus "it's really cramped"-elfman "it's your fault to have a body as big as a monster!"-gray "good thing we're still small rogue"-sting "yeah"-rouge "where are we going happy?"-laxus "here it is our destination!"-happy

There happy show a smaller door

"you got to be kidding!" everyone yelled

"this room is only for sting and rogue, the others follow me again" said happy

"you could said that before we enter this small attic!" growl laxus

"my bad" said happy

"so what do we do inside?" ask rouge

"inside there is a small peephole for erza's room where the girls are staying" said happy

"**so next time I come here I know where to go" thought gray **

"gray your scaring me with that smile" said happy

"shut up!" gray was embarrass now

* * *

In a hallway

"here it is the perfect spo-" happy cut his sentence

"what's the matter happy?" ask elfman

Happy points in front of them, there was lyon and bacchus! In front of erza's room east dropping

"what the hell are you guys doing!?" shouted natsu

"ssssshhhh! Be quiet" shushed lyon "the girls are playing truth or dare" said bacchus

"oh! I wanna listen too!" said natsu running to them and put his ear to the door

Everyone face palmed but just shrugged because they know how natsu can get. Then they all join east dropping

"hey why are you guys here?" ask gray with a small voice so they can't be heard by the girls

"I want to spy on cana" said bacchus

"and I want to spy on juvia, what about you? Are you also spying my juvia?" ask lyon

"I came here because I was curious, and since when is juvia yours?" ask gray

"can you guys just shut up!" whispered laxus

"_**okay then, who do you like sting or rouge?"-bisca "I-I do-don't"-wendy "oh come on I see you guys hang-out a lot"-bisca "that's true! Is there a love triangle?"-lucy "I-I "-wendy "uh~ a love triangle sounds like levy and juvia's problem"-lisanna "LISANNA!"-levy and juvia "what I'm just kidding"-lisanna "or do you like both of them?"-erza "n-n"-wendy "wow! I never though wendy would be such a playgirl"-cana "my-my"-mirajane "I too was in a love triangle"-evergreen "that's enough!"-carla "look what you did to wendy"-carla "you broke her"-carla "we're sorry"-everyone**_

"poor wendy" said happy

"I guest sting and rogue are rivals now" said gajeel

"guys what's a love triangle?" ask natsu randomly

Again everyone face palm

"are you really that stupid?" ask gray sarcastically

"you wanna go ice breath?"

"this is not the time to argue!" said laxus

"_**okay lets continue"-bisca "lucy, truth or dare?"-bisca "um… I will chose truth"-lucy "how is it with natsu?"-bisca**_ natsu became more serious now _**"what?"-lucy "um…I"-lucy **_ there was a long pause _**"um… me and natsu are just friends nothing more"-lucy "um…okay"-bisca **_

Gray and gajeel were holding a laugh

"what's so funny?" ask natsu

"you've been friendzoned" gray and gajeel were still holding a laugh

"what's friendzoned?" ask natsu stupidly

"**you have got to be fucking kidding me" they all thought at the same time**

Bacchus and lyon has now lost respect for natsu, good thing that sting or romeo wasn't here or they might also lost respect for they're idol

"_**erza, trut-"-lucy "truth"-erza **_gray who hears erza's name push his ear even more to the door _**"okay"-lucy**_ again there was a long pause _**"okay I'm just gonna ask a simple question, who do you thing is going to be the worst boyfriend and why?"-lucy "what there is nothing fun about that!"-cana "indeed"-evergreen "I think this question is more less awkward"-lucy "So who is it?"-lucy "gray"-erza**_ gray was now pissed. Natsu and the others are laughing but no sound came out, and lyon was claping in a retarded way _**"really? I always thought it would be natsu"-levy**_ now it was gray's turn to laugh in a retarded way _**"yeah, why did you pick gray?"-lucy "because he is lazy, irresponsible, doesn't pay attention that he has a stalker and to top it all off he strips all the time! He is the most inappropriate guy I ever meet"-erza**_ gray now can't hold it anymore _**"And that's why he is the worst boyfriend ev-"**_the door was kick "LIKE HELL I'M WORST THAN FLAME BRAIN!"

* * *

**Another cliff hanger :)**

**Yes! finally chapter 2 is done **

**i'm sorry that it took so long because i was really lazy to write (writing isn't really my hobby) but your reviews inspired me to write more :3**

**thank you IcedSoulFairy for being my first reviewer! and don't worry your comment didn't make me upset it actually helps me with my mistake **

**i hope this chapter is more to your liking and more easy to read then the last chapter :)**

**read & review please :D **


End file.
